


Golden like the Sun

by LuciaWilt



Series: Mine Forever Universe [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Emperor Hux, Food Kink, I could not stop myself, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Kink, Sexual Tension, This is a guilty pleasure, consort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke finds he really likes honey.<br/>So does Hux.</p><p> </p><p>("Mine Forever" universe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden like the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fat_fish_in_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/gifts).



> You should probably read Mine Forever by fat_fish_in_space before this to understand what is happening. But if you don't, just know Luke's a time traveler and this is young Luke.

Luke had fallen into a rhythm. It was similar to a survival instinct, kicking it a little after Hux crowned himself Emperor of the ever expanding galaxy. It was how he stayed alive, stayed healthy; at least physically.

There was a part of Luke that could not fault Hux. The man was broken. That was obvious to anyone that did not already fall to their knees as though the red head was some sort of deity. That though, was something Luke could not fault those people on either. He had read Hux’s propaganda. It detailed how he ruled, how he had transcended mere biological species. He had become a god in the eyes of many planets. 

And it was all because he was a power hungry fool.

Luke was smart though. He was smart and he was resourceful. So he played Hux’s game. And boy did he play it well. The blond fell into the role of the man’s consort as though he were born to play it. Twist here, bend there, and whimper then. Luke never knew that he was so sensual, but apparently he was. That was especially apparent when Hux would throw him down onto the enormous bed fit for ten full grown men. The black animal fur that brushed against Luke’s back was killed by Hux himself. He would regal Luke in the stories of his hunting trips. Hux felt powerful recalling how he skinned the animals. Luke felt nauseous. It seemed as though the Jedi code of not eating animals had stuck with him. 

All of that aside, Luke knew that it was a game of life and death, cat and mouse. 

~’~

He awoke alone in the giant bed. He was naked aside from the gold bands on his wrist, ankles, and neck. But none of that was unusual. Hux usually woke before him. Even though he was the newly appointed Emperor, he still enjoyed commanding everyone around him. So Luke was alone as he slipped from the black fur pelts. As much as the dead animals disturbed him, he could not look over the fact that the fur was incredibly erotic against his skin. 

So he padded out of the bedroom to Hux’s sitting room. He occasionally held meetings with important people Luke did not know the name of there. He had always been locked in the bedroom at those times. However, there were a few occasions where Hux would trot him out like some sort of prize. Male, female, it did not matter; their eyes would always take his form in like a glass of cool water in the desert. It was a power play by Hux. This morning, the table between a set of couches was not empty. A bowl, about the size of Luke’s head, sat there. He walked over out of curiosity and found that it was not empty. There was some sort of golden liquid. Luke had never seen anything like that. Sticking out of the golden substance was a little wooden rod, about the size of Luke’s finger. He saw the end of it held a tiny wooden ball that had slats running around the surface.

He was incredibly confused.

But curious none the less. Luke had never heard the prover, “curiosity killed the cat”.

So he reached a finger down. Whatever it was, it was far thicker than he was expecting. It gave a little resistance to his intruding appendage before he was able to sink his finger in. It was warm and golden, like the rays of sun on Tatooine. Or perhaps, like the locks of hair that fell from his head. That seemed far more apt. 

When he pulled his finger back, a trail of the substance connected to the bowl and up to his skin. Luke felt the stickiness. He brought it up to his nose and sniffed.

“It’s sweet.” He said, surprised at his discovery. It smelt like the flowers Hux would shower him with occasionally… on his good days. It took over Luke. He brought his finger to his lips and gently lapped at the golden stickiness with his little pink tongue. He felt the sugars in the liquid parch his lips. But he did not mind. Luke did not think he had tasted something so decadent and rich in his life. He wanted more so he stuck his whole finger in his mouth. The gold soaked into the skin of his tongue and he smiled. Genuinely smiled. It was one of the good things about Hux. The man was so powerful, he could get anything he wanted. Even though that included Luke, he treated him well occasionally. 

An urge flew over the blond. He watched with wide blue eyes as his full hand sunk into the gold. It was sticky, so sticky as he pulled his hand back out. Right away, he started to lap at the substance. Moans and whimpers flew from his gold covered lips. Luke felt some of it drip down his arm, underneath the gold circlet. There was also a bit that had rubbed against his chin. He was so preoccupied with it that he did not even notice Hux standing at the door, smiling. The older man walked slowly over towards his pet before sitting on the couch. Finally, Luke noticed. But he did not react how Hux thought he would. Luke just glanced up at him through thick eyelashes; all the while his sweet pink tongue pushed between his fingers.

“I see you found the honey?” Hux’s voice had a happy lilt to it, Luke noticed. 

He must be having a good day. Was all Luke could snort into his head. He continued lapping up the “honey” while Hux watched him with a sly smile. Once he was done, the two of them were in the room, silent. 

“Come here.” Hux finally said breaking the silence. Luke decided that he wanted to keep Hux happy in that moment so he walked over to Hux who was sitting on the couch as though he was on his throne. Luke stood between Hux’s cloth covered knees, staring down at Hux. He became acutely aware of the drying honey on his chin and upper arm. With a flick of his chin, Luke settled onto his knees between Hux’s legs. He watched Hux lean over him and grab the bowl that sat on the table. 

He was entranced. Luke loved that golden honey. Little did he know, Hux loved it as well. For two reasons. One, Hux really did just love honey. He liked the natural sweetness of it and how it could be made from many different flowers. Two, he loved the color. It was the same color as Luke’s soft hair. Spun from yellow starlight, it was golden paradise. So Luke watched as Hux grabbed the small wooden object. He pulled it from the honey and saw it trail off the ball. For a moment, Luke thought that Hux was going to have some as well.

Instead, Hux gave him a command. “Open your mouth my beautiful gold one. And tip your head back.” Luke paused for a moment before doing what Hux had commanded him to do. Gently he tilted his head back and waited for further instructions. He did not need any though. Not as he watched Hux pull the wooden stick form the honey and hover it over the bottom of Luke’s face. He felt the gold run over his mouth, his cheeks, down his neck and over his chest. It was warm, just like it had been on his hand. When a groan broke through the room, Luke thought it was his voice. But no, it was Hux. 

The erotic sight before him was almost too much. Those succulent lips, shiny from the honey that he poured over them. Luke’s mouth was parted, Hux knew, in hopes to have more honey. And the Emperor nearly lost it went Luke’s tongue peaked out from those petal lips. In rewards for being such a good little boy, he dripped more honey onto his awaiting tongue. After a few more minutes of covering most of Luke in the rich honey, Hux finally decided to pull the blond up onto his lap. His cock was hard and leaking through his pants. The gold, the gold. It was everywhere. So fitting for such a beautiful piece of gold that sat in his lap. 

He leant over, Luke’s blue eyes half lidded, and licked a stripe up the coloumn of Luke’s creamy neck. It usually tasted good, now it was as though Hux had died and gone to the next life.

“So succulent…” He muttered, his large hands going to the small of Luke’s back. He let him lean back so Hux could lick more of Luke’s honey covered skin. He started at Luke’s belly button this time. The blond moaned. “Like the forbidden fruit.” A part of Hux wanted to just rub his face on Luke’s skin. But instead he simply licked the blond all over. It was maddening. He sped up the process, licking Luke like a wild animal. He felt saliva trail down his chin as Luke whimpered and moaned. 

It was just another day in the life of the Emperor’s consort. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you write fanfiction of fanfiction?


End file.
